These Moments of Ours
by TheHopelessRomantic3
Summary: Their two paths converged, so they decided walk the rest of the way together, hand-in-hand (and with a few jabs and laughs at each other, of course). {Gold plus Crystal equals Mangaquest; 100 themes challenge; possible one-shot continuations may appear}


These Moments of Ours

* * *

1.) Tears

Gold always thought that if he were to see Crystal cry, she'd resemble a tragic heroine; instead, she cried as most did when he first saw, but he thought she still looked beautiful.

2.) Smart, huh?

She'd forgotten how exactly it had come to this, but one time she just snapped at Gold and taunted (as well as annoyed and insulted) him with the highest level vocabulary she knew.

3.) Awkward

Why did Yellow of all people have to walk in them making out on a couch (and in such a compromising position)?

4.) Off

"Do you have an off-switch?"

"Maybe… Wanna try and find it—?"

 _"No!"_

5.) Singer

Gold positively adored DJ Mary's singing voice, and he thought no one could possibly match her talent—that was until Gold walked in on Crystal singing a lullaby to a child from the orphanage.

6.) Teacher

"I've never danced," Crystal murmured, slipping her hands out of his in retreat. "I don't know how."

He merely chased after her, reconnected their hands, and whispered, unnaturally sincere, "Then give me the pleasure of teaching you."

7.) Rest

So maybe Crystal wasn't as cute as Yellow, as sexy as Blue, or as fiery as Sapphire, but Gold realized she was the epitome of beauty in its most dignified form when she slept.

8.) Future

Since Gold was the biggest flirt, she was surprised when she had asked what he dreamed of doing when he grew up and he responded, "Ever since I was little, I had dreamed of being married and having kids."

9.) Puzzlement

Crystal never liked her appearance, and as such, preferred not to look in the mirror; Gold sometimes wondered how someone as pretty as her didn't like her reflection.

10.) Success!

Gold was smirking over his victory. He was able to enjoy a full ten seconds (a new record!) examining her fine legs in her swimsuit, and she hadn't noticed!

11.) Failure

…or so he thought. A rather thorough beating was delivered to him accordingly, but he thought it was oh-so worth the pain.

12.) Snow Days

Gold was put into a trance at the sight of snowflakes lingering on Crystal's nose and eyelashes—a trance he only managed to snap out of when Silver successfully threw a snowball at his face.

13.) Hairstyle

"You really should put it down more often," she heard him mumble softly as his hands reached out to touch her cerulean tresses; with a slight tinge of pink dusting her cheeks, she swatted his hands away.

14.) Grandma

"So… are you getting 'intimate' yet? Or do I have to wait a while to be a grandma?" Crystal's mother blurted out, much to Crystal's horror.

15.) Truth

"M-Mom! No! I'm, uh… saving myself…"

"Well, to be honest honey, I don't think you'll be able to save yourself much longer with that boy hanging around you."

16.) Finding a Way

Crystal muses that she is like the stars in the night sky and Gold is the bright sun; never would anyone think they could ever be in the same sky, but they are connected in a harmonious cycle.

17.) Addiction

She can just take and take and take his love, but each time she is left wanting more (much to both of their amusements).

18.) Withdrawal

Gold thinks that if Crystal ever left him, it would be like the withdrawal phase of an addiction: he would feel unimaginable pain and the only way to stop the horrible sensation was to return to his drug.

19.) Scent

Unsurprisingly, Gold wore cologne, but the one time she caught him without it, he smelled like a calming, peaceful meadow.

20.) Smile

Crystal didn't know why or how it happened, but when he smiled (as in _truly_ smiled, not his lopsided grin or mischievous smirk), her heart pounded as a reminder of just how hard she had fallen for him.

21.) Style

 _I could get used to a view like this,_ he thought as soon as he caught sight of Crystal in a small strapless number that Blue no doubt blackmailed her into, judging by her murderous and embarrassed look.

22.) Deduction

"You're an idiot," Silver blandly stated. Gold simply dusted the dirt off of his hoodie with a stupid grin. He then shrugged and said, "Well, at least I think she likes me now. She didn't kick me out as hard today when I gave her a pick-up line."

23.) Sweet Dreams

A red dress floating around shapely thighs; hands running through his hair; her back pressed against a wall, completely submissive; their lips locking, tongues swirling… this was a dream come true for Gold.

24.) Reality Check

…And then Gold woke up, his perverted grin replaced with a frustrated and disappointed expression. "Aw dammit!"

25.) Tattoo

Crystal personally thought tattoos were hideous, but when she saw an image of a sun imprinted on his arm while at the beach, she blushed.

26.) Regret

 _What have I done,_ Crystal thought when Blue dragged her across Kanto to search for the perfect outfit for her first date with _him_.

27.) Advice

"Who do you think I am? The relationship guru?" Silver then groaned into his hands in front of the hopeless Gold.

28.) Island in the Sun

Crystal didn't care if it was strange to think their first date was uncharacteristically magical; she sighed contentedly when she thought of how they danced on the Olivine beach to a band playing Island in the Sun.

29.) Cravings

Gold couldn't be happier that his wife was pregnant, really; it was the fact that Crystal began devouring the foods he saved from other cities that irked him.

30.) Chocolate

Crystal thought that, once again, no one would bother with her on Valentine's Day, until she got home from work and noticed a box of chocolates on the kitchen counter with a note on it saying "Super Serious Gal."

31.) Just Kidding

Once Crystal opened the box of chocolates, she fumed; inside, was, in fact, not chocolate, but another note that read: "I told you not to eat too much and get fat, remember?"

32.) Told You So

"I told you not to try jumping over the briars with your skateboard, but you did anyway, and guess what happened? You fell _in_ the briars, and I have to bandage you up, idiot!"

33.) Rebel

"Well, I make it a point to—OUCH!—defy you. And be a little— _OW!_ HOLY SHIT, THAT STINGS!"

34.) Dare

"This won't be too difficult," Crystal said, pushing herself off on Gold's skateboard, only to bump into a curb and fall into bush, which causes the goggled boy to laugh his butt off.

35.) Venting

"Sometimes, I don't know what his deal is," Crystal spat. As the pigtailed girl began to snivel again, Silver simply sighed and handed her another tissue.

36.) Wardrobe Malfunction

Crystal had never been so mortified until she realized the clasp of her strapless bra had unhooked during her ("forced"—or so she claims) dance with Gold at Platinum's annual Dexholders' Ball.

37.) Grown-Up

Gold knew that women typically lost their curves after having children, but _hot damn_ —Crystal seemed to do the exact _opposite_ , as her curves seemed more prominent than ever.

38.) Cake

It was tradition for the bride and groom to feed each other the first bite of the wedding cake, and Gold and Crystal's wedding was by far the most comedic; Gold managed to smudge cake across Crystal's nose and cheeks, while she returned the favor by plastering his chin with frosting.

39.) Bubble-baths

Most of Crystal's cherished moments are when she takes a nice, relaxing bubble-bath; that fact didn't change after she married, and found that Gold would sometimes try to ease her stress by having both of them take a bubble-bath together.

40.) Sick

As Crystal stroked his hair to help him rest, Gold thought, _Best sick day ever,_ before he coughed violently into his sleeve.

41.) Nightmare

"You're still here…" Gold reasoned to himself in an effort to calm down as he held Crystal, who was shocked when she felt him trembling.

42.) Ice Skating

Gold thought he could take Crystal out ice skating so he teach her how and maybe show-off some, but little did he know that he was going to be the one falling on his bum and grudgingly asking for help.

43.) Jealousy

Probably one of the most embarrassing things Gold has ever done is argue with a four year-old orphan over who could have Crystal.

44.) Tea Party

When Gold began frequenting the orphanage to see Crystal, the orphan girls would drag the two of them to tea parties and put _both_ of them in costume dresses.

45.) Outfit

Gold immediately lost all ability to speak and breathe when he saw Crystal descend the stairs in a strapless, knee-length, flouncy dress with matching heels and a hair-bow.

46.) Talent

"You know, you really do have a talent," Crystal whispered to him as he gently and surprisingly lovingly coaxed the newborn pokemon out of its shell.

47.) Heart

Although Gold was usually a major jerk, Crystal knew that he truly was a beautiful person on the inside; sometimes she wondered if his heart really was made of gold.

48.) Peace

The two of them just laid there, in the grass under the warm sun, just nestling daisies in each other's hair, and they both realized that it doesn't get better than this.

49.) Laughter

Gold liked to tease Crystal about her laugh because she would cackle and sometimes snort, but in all honesty he thought her laughter was cute and _ridiculously_ contagious.

50.) Third Wheel

Silver didn't really care that Gold and Crystal sometimes left him out because of their relationship; he'd rather not want watch their romantic antics anyway.

51.) Falling

Crystal thought she could never fall for someone like him, but in one rare moment of Gold's genuine kindness and an elbow nudge from Silver, she realized her face was pink, her heart was racing, and her brain had short-circuited.

52.) Misunderstanding

It was just a normal day in the lab when Silver showed up to visit until Crystal tripped on a table leg and fell on top of him, knocking both of them to the floor; Crystal immediately tried to scramble off of Silver and apologize for her clumsiness, but then she realized that Gold had just barged in, his face showing hurt and betrayal.

53.) First Impression

Sometimes Gold wishes he could have made a better first impression when he met Crystal, but he knew that if he hadn't been like that, they may not be the way they are now together.

54.) Preparation

With his small suitcase packed and ready to go for his and Crystal's short cruise to the Whirl Islands, he stared at himself in his bathroom mirror, noting how he _had_ to tame twenty-one years of messy hair in five minutes; he seriously had a lot more work to do for his plan to succeed, he thinks while fingering a tiny, black box.

55.) Deep Breaths

As the ship begins to slowly pass by the fateful island where they had met eleven years ago, Gold clenches his fist around the box in the pocket of his dress pants (yep— _dress pants_ ). He turns toward Crystal, who is clad in a tight, short, yet elegant and appropriate dress, and sucks in a deep breath, thinking, _it's now or never._

56.) Shock

 _Oh my Arceus…_ Gold is down on one knee, holding out a small box with a beautiful, glittering ring. He begins to nervously speak, to which Crystal hears but doesn't listen, because the only thing going through her mind is _yes!_

57.) …yes!

"…S-So, Crystal… would you make me the happiest man alive in the whole damn world and marry me?"

"…yes!" She then simply wraps her arms around him with the widest smile, tears running down her cheeks, and kisses him squarely on the lips.

58.) Demand

"Come on, out with it! Boy or girl, boy or girl?!" Blue shouted excitedly into the phone, almost deafening Crystal for a moment.

59.) Embarrassment

Crystal will never forget the day that she mistakenly left her bedroom door unlocked while she was changing; Gold had inadvertently walked in on her in an unclasped bra and pants, and he didn't have the decency to apologize and run off, instead just standing there with satisfied, lecherous grin.

60.) Gentle

Crystal thinks that Gold is the gentlest, warmest person around baby pokemon, and it really is quite interesting to watch.

61.) Question

"So has Gold said anything about the gender?" Blue asks from the opposite end of the sofa, looking at the bluenette's somewhat noticeable baby bump.

62.) Answer

Crystal lightly giggled to herself, gently running a hand over her stomach. "He says he doesn't care about it, but I _know_ he wants a son so bad he can _taste_ it."

63.) Electricity

Occasionally, Gold would just grab her face, and kiss her hard and fast; it always surprised Crystal, and it never failed to send jolts of electricity up her spine.

64.) Mission

One time, Crystal was assigned a mission from Professor Oak, and due to the circumstances, the mission's uniform consisted of tight black leggings, a thin black shirt, and black boots; Gold saw Crystal leave the lab in that attire and instantly got a nosebleed.

65.) Dumb Questions

Sometimes, Gold was really smart at being stupid—Crystal had buried her head in her hands when Gold had once asked her what _Professor Oak's last name was._

66.) More Dumb Questions

"…Is Team Plasma a city?"

"Oh my Arceus," Crystal whispered, her head frustratedly slamming against her computer screen (which actually was quite painful, but not as painful as hearing Gold speak).

67.) Even More Dumb Questions

"How far away is Lavaridge from Hoenn?"

" _How is your stupidity possible?!_ "

68.) Emotionally Attached

"Why do you always carry that dumb stick everywhere?" Crystal asks, always irked by the fact that Gold carried it everywhere he went (including when he slept).

Gold gasped and hugged his fully extended billiard cue, and then he held it like an infant and stroked it soothingly. "Shh, baby, don't listen to her. Super Serious Gal's a mean lady who's just jealous of you."

69.) Motherly Support

Gold was glad that his mom was really fond of both Silver and Crystal; what Gold didn't know is that his mother was in cahoots with Crystal's mother as both of them had a similar desire to have grandchildren.

70.) Double Pierce

"Hey, so…" Crystal starts, feeling awkward about asking for his opinion. "What would you think if I got my ears double pierced?"

71.) Bet

"Hey now, SSG," Gold starts, an arrogant smirk toying with the corners of his lips, "Gold from Newbark Town doesn't make bets he can't win."

72.) Promises

Crystal sneers at his remark, but comes up with her own: "Oh, really? Well, Crystal from Violet City never makes promises she doesn't intend to keep, and let me tell you: I _promise_ that you won't win."

73.) Challenge

Crystal could absolutely not let Gold win this time because her reputation as a professional capturer would be ruined; she could not let him win with a stupid stick since she figured her supreme kicking skills far outmatched Gold's ability with his billiard cue.

74.) Accident

"Aw, SSG, come on," Gold whined, doggedly following Crystal as she madly stomped away from him, her nose high in the air. "Look, babe, it was an accident!"

75.) That's None of Your Business!

"Quit actin so high 'n mighty Super Serious Gal. I swear, it's like you're PMSing all the time—YE _OWCH!_ "

76.) Piggy-Back Ride

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you with my good leg," Crystal threatens close to his ear, and then grits her teeth from the throbbing pain in her ankle; Gold simply adjusts her on his back with a smile.

77.) Splits

"See? I told you, I can do the splits, Gold." Crystal then tries to push herself up. "…it's the getting up part that I can't do…"

78.) Styrofoam

 _Don't strangle him, don't strangle him…_ Crystal thought, as Gold realized how annoyed she became when she heard the sound of styrofoam rubbing together after they began helping unpack new lab equipment and began to do it tirelessly.

79.) Basketball

"How about this: If I can dunk this basketball into that hoop right there, you have to go out with me," Gold said challengingly, a smirk toying with his lips, spinning a basketball on his finger.

80.) Cheating

Crystal laughed at his offer, seeing as how he surely could not dunk a basketball into a super-high-up net, and accepted; Gold's grin split his face and Crystal's amusement was replaced with horror when he promptly ran over to the side of the court, tugging along a small trampoline. "No, no, no wait! You can't do that, that's cheating!"

81.) Anger

After hearing about the current status of Crystal's condition from the doctor, he immediately fled the room and punched the nearest wall.

82.) Secret

Crystal didn't know how long she could keep their scandalous secret; after all, Crystal had become "the other woman," but honestly, she thinks the only reason she still goes through with it is because she really does love him.

83.) Waiting Game

Crystal doesn't want to say his love is a waiting game as she watches Gold jump from girl to girl while she is loving him from the sidelines.

84.) Movies

Apparently, Gold had forgotten that the movie he and Crystal were watching had a sex scene, and when it occurred it quickly became awkward between them as they were sitting very close and sharing the same blanket; it was also at that moment that Gold chose to sing loudly and abruptly, "What is love?!"

85.) Double Team

Silver concluded that Gold had a horrible influence on even the most intelligent and reasonable of people after he woke up one morning to find two Dexholders snickering at the foot of his bed and that his hair was half green and half red (he has no idea how they managed to _dye his hair in his sleep_ but Gold's pranks are naturally mysterious and Crystal is, plainly, a genius.)

86.) Comfort

After Crystal had finally stopped crying and calmed herself, she was very weary, and thought she might as well just fall asleep, until she saw that what little makeup she wore she had cried off on his favorite hoodie; she tried to apologize, but he shrugged it off, saying, "Hey, it's just a shirt. You're more important to me than my clothes."

87.) Frustration

"Why can't you just leave me alone, Gold?" Crystal screamed frustratedly, pulling at her hair, hot tears pooling in her bright eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, and you'll never make me!"

88.) Confession

Crystal sniffled and then tried to swallow, feeling as if there was a lump of cotton balls wedged in her throat, but forced it down and began to explain to him in a small, meek voice about her father, because Gold deserved to know.

89.) Off-Limits

"No, wait! Don't touch—" Crystal screamed, lunging at Gold's fingers; however, she was too late, as the ignorant boy had already knocked over the test tube, causing its dangerous contents to spill and create a small explosion in both of their faces.

90.) Painting

"Oh, you think this is funny, huh?" Crystal sneers at the laughing Gold, bright yellow paint dripping from her hair, a paintbrush in hand. "Then try _this_ on for size!"

91.) Threats

"I know you like Miss Crystal, but if you keep staring at her like that, I will gouge your eyes out; I get enough of this with the other two love birds."

92.) Ogling

"Emerald is right: you do make the stupidest googly eyes at Crys."

*93.) "Special Powers"

"Now that you two are engaged, here's a little gift," said Gold's mother, handing Crystal a blanket that neither Gold nor Crystal had seen before. "It's been in our family for generations; it has special powers."

"What kind of powers?" Crystal asked, studying the blanket.

"I call it 'The Baby-Maker.'"

94.) Poke

"I swear to Arceus, if you keep poking me you will tragically lose that finger," Crystal snarls, trying to type up her report while the bored teen relentlessly pokes her side.

95.) Stay

"Wait, please," Crystal whispers, gingerly lifting her exhausted and frail body on the mattress, grabbing his hand. "I know this a weird and stupid request, but… will you stay with me?"

96.) How It Works

"Do they ever stop fighting?" Red says with a sigh, onlooking the two with Green.

"Only when they make out," Green responds, and Red wonders what a hell it probably is to have Gold breaching the lab space all the time to see Crystal.

97.) Hormonal Rages

"Where the hell are you?!" Crystal shrieks into the Pokégear, deafening Gold on the other end. "How the hell do you expect me to build a crib by myself when I can't even bend over and touch my toes?! Heck, I can't even _see_ my toes!"

98.) Egg

"Please don't be mad," Gold started, slowly pulling a speckled egg out from behind him, "but I think Mega and Sintaro have a thing for each other."

99.) Storytelling

Crystal made the mistake of leaving Gold alone to tell the orphans a story, because when she came back, she heard: "So, the handsome and charming knight Gold lived happily ever after with the hot, stuck-up princess. Oh, and they had, like, thirteen children."

100.) Flowers

"Since I see you've accepted my flowers," Gold says, grinning at the the bundle of lilies and snapdragons in the girl's arms, "does that mean 'yes' to the date?"

 **A/N: As you can tell, I paid no heed to whole make-every-theme-one-sentence thing. I mean, the more the merrier, right? (Yes, that is my argument.) Oh, and I really loved doing this, truly. I'm considering making one shots of these also. Feel free to request! If you request a in review, however, please also give some feedback. PM me if you'd like. I would hurry though! The reason there is an asterisk by number 93 is to see who would get the reference. Whoever guesses the reference right first gets one-shot priority, meaning they get priority over every other request. Just FYI ;)**


End file.
